Hearts And Dreams
by Ducky27
Summary: Complete Three months after leaving her childhood behind, Wendy finds herself desperatly missing Peter. But can she forever be with a boy who will not grow up?
1. Damn You Peter!

Disclaimer: This story belongs to a lot of people who aren't me, but I'm not sure who they are exactly. It's based on the 2003 movie of Peter Pan. This is what I wished had happened.

III

Wendy sat at her desk in her own bedroom, reading the book her aunt had bought her. It was a book on etiquette, on 'what is done' in society. Any hopes that having a child of her own would calm Aunt Millicent's passion for raising Wendy had long since been dashed. She was three months into her tuition, and was hating every moment of it.

"I do want to grow up." She whispered to herself. It had become her mantra, her way of convincing herself that she had done the right thing when she had come home, "I do not wish to be forever a child."

Aunt Millicent entered the room, and smiled approvingly when she saw Wendy reading her book. "It's very good, isn't it?" She asked.

"I suppose it is." Wendy agreed sadly, "But I'm very tired now, and would really like to go to sleep." Aunt Millicent's face grew stormy, and she shook her head sternly.

"Now Wendy, we must have discipline. I told you to finish that book by tonight, and you must."

"But it's all so...boring!" Wendy exclaimed, "I like books with plots, with adventure, with..."

"With Peter Pan." Her Aunt finished, "But Wendy, you left Peter Pan behind, in your childhood. There is no place for him in your life. Now read your book, then you can go to bed."

"Why do I have to leave everything behind?" The girl asked, "Why can't I grow up and keep Peter?"

"Because...just because! Now finish your book!"

"I will not." Wendy stood up, looking angered, "You have told me that I am no longer a child, so I will not be treated as one!"

"Then stop acting as one!" But Wendy was already walking out of the door, and down the stairs. One the way she ran into her father, who called out her name in surprise.

"Wendy! Where are you going?"

"Far far away!" She shouted back, although she knew she'd be punished for it, "Away from all of this. I wish I had never come back!"

Curly, one of her many younger brothers, was walking by as she said this, and gasped in surprise. "You don't mean that Wendy." He called.

"Yes I do." She was pulling out her winter boots, and slipping her feet into them.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling!" Her father shouted, "Take those boots off this instant and go back to your room."

But Wendy, who's frustration and anger and hurt had been building up inside her for three long months, ignored him, and opened the front door, running out. Her father tried to follow her, but was not quick enough to catch his daughter as she slipped into the road just as several cars zoomed past. By the time they were out of the way, she was running half way down the road.

III

It started to rain about ten minutes after she had left the house. She had remembered her boots but not her coat, and she felt the water seep though her dress. She ran to the nearest park, in the hope that the trees would provide some sort of shelter, but they had all lost their leaves, and the water continued to fall on her.

"Oh, damn!" She shouted, thinking of the worst word she had ever heard her father say, "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! Damn you Peter Pan! It's all your fault! You would have had me stay young with you! Why wouldn't you grow old with me?"

"I am frightened of growing old." Wendy didn't dare turn to face the voice she had just heard, the voice that haunted her dreams. It couldn't be him, he wouldn't come here. And he would never admit to being frightened, "I am frightened of becoming a man."

"Peter?" She asked quietly, not daring to believe.

"I'd like to be with you forever, but that could never happen here, we'd grow old and die." He's voice was quiet and sad, "And I don't want to die Wendy. Why would you make me?"

"The only way you can really live, is when you know you may die." She replied, finally turning around. He was sitting on a low tree branch, and she had to crane her neck to look up at him. He hadn't changed a bit, not that he could have. He was still tall, although now that she had grown a bit, he was not quite so much taller than her. His hair still stuck out and funny angles, even though the rain was sticking it down. He still had that sweet boyish look to his face. But he was not smiling his sweet boyish smile, and his eyes were not dancing with sweet boyish light. He looked sad, and strangely old, "It's seems to me Peter, that you have grown up yourself, just a little bit."

"Never." He told her, his voice hard, "You know I will never grow up. I can't."

"What are you Peter?" And it was a question that had prayed on her mind often when she thought of him.

"I am a boy." He told her, "Now and always."

"You told me your parents spoke of you growing up, so you ran away." He nodded, his blue eyes staring at her from above, "How long ago was this? Have you never missed them? And why does Neverland change to fit your moods?"

"Neverland is my home." He told her, "And I'm it's home. I could never survive away from Neverland, and it could never survive without me."

"You created it." Wendy whispered, "From your imagination."

"Everyone had stopped believing in Fairies, and they needed a place to live." Peter said, and he finally flew down from the tree, "Tink found me, and together we created a home for them. A home for me."

"You needed friends, so you took the Lost Boys." She nodded, "And you needed adventure, you needed danger. You needed-"

"Hook." Peter nodded, "Hook and all the other pirates. They are the souls evil men, who can't find peace in this world. So they come to Neverland."

"To play villain to your hero." Wendy brought her hand up to reach out for his, but he moved away, "And the Indians?"

"More lost souls." he told her, "A village of them was murdered, and they were never avenged, so Tinkerbell brought them to me."

"Neverland is full of these Lost Souls." She felt tears run down her already wet face, "You and Tinkerbell, you took whatever you needed to make your world complete. And when you needed me, you took me."

"You had a choice." He said defensively.

"You knew my dreams and you used them against me." She retorted, "I could no more have stayed them I could have breathed under water. And then you made me love you."

"You made me love you too!" He shouted, and he was crying too, and in the rain they stumbled forward, embracing, stroking each other's hair, looking into each other's eyes, and laughing with joy and crying with misery because they were hurting themselves all over again.

"I wish you had never come to me that night." She whispered into his ear, "No, that's not true. But I wish I'd have known that I could never have you. Then maybe I wouldn't have fallen in love."

"I'd have loved you anyway." He told her, "And that's not fair."

"I want you to stay with me Peter." Wendy's voice was chocked with tears.

"I want you to fly away with me." Peter replied.

"I've forgotten how to fly." She admitted.

"How can you have forgotten so quickly?" He asked, sounding shocked and hurt.

"Since you left, I haven't had that many happy thoughts." She explained.

"I'm here now."

"But I know you're going to leave me again."

"Not if you came with me." His voice, as always, sounded so convincing and sure, as if it could really happen. As if it was so easy.

"I cannot leave my brothers or my parents." She told him, her voice suddenly stern, "And I do want to grow up, I do."

"But why Wendy? Why would you want to do such a terrible thing? Adults are never happy." Peter looked so lost and confused, and Wendy tried to find the words to explain.

"I want to experience things that a child can never experience." She tried, "I want to meet someone to grow old with, I want to marry a man and have children with him, and see them grow up. I want to write books and have people read them, and just for a moment be in my world. And I can't do that in Neverland. But if you were to stay, it would be you who I'd marry, and you'd be the father of my children. And we could read my stories together, and go into my world together."

"I'd be a man, and I might not be the man you would love." Peter told her, "When we grow up, we're not the same person we were. And the people we are now, they get forgotten. They die. I don't want to be a man who is not the person I am now. And if you grow up, you won't be the person you are now. You won't be the girl I love. I don't want to loose you Wendy, and if you grow up, I will, and if I grow up you loose me."

"You have awfully big thoughts, for such a little boy." Her mouth quirked up at the edges, but he did smile back.

"Don't laugh at me Wendy." He pleaded.

"I'm not laughing at you." She assured him, "It's just that...I only half understand the words your saying. But I don't think you're right. If you stay with me, we can keep each other young. Every time we start to forget who we are, we can remind each other. And my brothers will help too, for Lord knows they will never grow up."

"If I leave, Neverland will die. Tinkerbell and all the fairies will die, and all the Lost Souls won't have a home anymore." He reminded her, "I can't do that."

"Couldn't we keep it alive with our thoughts, and with my stories?" Wendy asked, almost pleadingly.

"Even if we could, I still would not want to."

And there lay the heart of it. Even if they could get past Wendy's love for her family, or Peter's loyalty to Neverland, there would always be one problem. Wendy wanted to grow up, and Peter wanted to stay young, and no love for each other could get past that.

"We're never going to be together, are we?" Wendy asked finally.

"No, but you're luckier than me." Peter told her, "You'll grow old and die, and then you won't miss me anymore. I'm going to miss you for always."

"No death will ever stop me missing you and loving you." She replied.

"I...I want you to be happy with whoever you choose to be your husband." He told her, but she could hear the reluctance in his voice.

"My kiss is forever and always yours Peter." She said reassuringly, but he shook his head.

"I have your first kiss." He said, pulling out the silver thimble she had given him, "And you have mine. But there will be other kisses for you. But never for me. I was not supposed to be able to fall in love, it won't happen again."

"Oh but Peter, you should be able to have a happy ending too."

"Tell me my story Wendy, and then end it here. There can be other stories after that, but I want this one to end here." He told her.

"How do you want it to end?" She asked.

"How all your stories end."

"Ok." She took a deep breath and started, "Once upon a time there was a little boy called Peter, who wanted to be always a little boy, so he ran away from home. He met a fairy called Tinkerbell, who taught him how to fly. Together they created a world for the fairies and all the lost souls. And because Peter was really a sort of lost soul too, it was a home for him. A place for him to stay forever young. But he loved stories, and there were very few to tell in his world, so he found a girl to tell him stories, stories that ended in a kiss. And he and the girl had many adventures, and she told him many stories, and they were happy. But the girl wanted to one day grow up, so she left Peter in his world, and returned to her own, and she thought she would never see him again. But one day, when she was very sad, he came to see her, so they could end their story."

"How did they end it?" He asked, but he knew, and he was standing so close to her.

"They danced in the rain, they way they had done when the girl first realised how much she cared for Peter." She held out her hand, and he took it, taking her into his arms, "And they told each other that they loved each other, and they said goodbye, and they kissed."

"I love you Wendy." He whispered.

"I love you too Peter." She said, tears blinding her, "So very much."

The kiss was as soft and shy as their first one had been, when pirates thirsty for both their bloods surrounded them. His lips gently pressed against her own, the sweet innocent kiss of a child.

"And then he flew away, and they lived Happily ever after without each other." She whispered, as they pulled apart.

"I don't think there is a happily ever after without you." He whispered back.

"Oh but there has to be." She told him, "I couldn't bare for you to be unhappy."

"I'll always remember you."

"And I'll make sure everyone always remembers you, and knows the story of Peter Pan."

"Goodbye Wendy." He called, lifting off his feet.

"Goodbye Peter, be happy." And then he flew away. She stood in the rain a few moments longer, but he had almost instantly vanished, and there was no sight of the amazing boy. Sighing sadly, she turned around and walked home.

She had to face shouting when she got there, and plenty of punishment. She knew the lost Boys cowered when they heard their beloved Wendy being shouted at by their parents. But she stood tall, and took the reprimands, and when they were finished, she nodded.

"I'm sorry Father, Mother, Aunt Millicent." She said, "I had thought I was ready to grow up, but I wasn't. I am now though, and I'll work ever so hard at it."

It was agreed that Wendy had learnt her lesson, and Aunt Millicent even conceded that it wouldn't be terrible for Wendy to finish her book tomorrow. Wendy had honestly forgot about it. She was pardoned, and allowed to go to bed. She changed out of her wet clothes and into her dry bedclothes, and into bed. She closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep. She no longer shared a room with her brothers, so no one was there to see the little ball of light fly through the crack in the window. But if someone had, they would have admitted that it looked a lot like a fairy. And it looked like a very grumpy fairy as it sprinkled golden dust on the not-so-little girl's sleeping face.

III

Wendy awoke in her little hut that the Lost Boys had made for her. It was daytime, and sunlight streamed through the many gaps in the walls and ceiling.

"Oh Peter, what have you done?" She asked, standing up, and exiting the hut.

"I haven't done anything." Came a voice defensively. Peter was hovering just above the hut, "I got Tink to do it for me, although she wasn't happy about it."

"I told you I want to grow up." She almost shouted. It was so like him to completely disregard her wishes.

"You are growing up, right this very second." He told her, grinning, "And when it's morning time, you'll be right back in your own bed, still growing up. But, I thought maybe, you wouldn't mind staying young in your dreams."

"This isn't a dream Peter, this is real." She scowled.

"Yes, but it's a dream too." He explained, "Tink used fairy dust so that you'd come here in your dreams. And you can be any age in your dreams, young or old, so you won't have to grow up here."

"This won't work forever." She told him.

"It works for now though." He replied, "And that's all that matters. We can think about later later. Please stay with me, if only for a little longer, and only in your dreams."

She knew it couldn't last forever, she knew she couldn't have her secret dream world with Peter forever. Eventually she'd be too grown up to dream as a child. And she certainly couldn't be with Peter if she ever found herself a husband.

"How can you write a book of adventures, if you stay back there and don't have any?" He asked quietly, knowing just the right words to use.

"We can't be together for real though." She said sadly.

"But we'll always have this, and this is enough." He told her, "I want always to be a boy and have fun Wendy, you know that. But it won't be much fun unless your here, to share all my Happy Ever Afters."

"You know what always comes with Happy Ever Afters, don't you?" She asked, and he smiled at her with that mischievous boyish smile.

It could not last forever, but then again, forever was an awfully long time. For now the two children needed each other, and where happy with what they got.

For all little Children grow up but one.

But Wendy would not be the first to stay young in her hearts and dreams.

III

First attempt at a Peter Pan fic, so be kind.


	2. Don't You Remember?

Disclaimer: As always, not mine. Still not sure who everything belongs to.

Kasmira36: Well, it's not as if Peter Pan is a very Happy Ever After story, is it? More sad stuff to come, I promise you. Hehe.

III

Peter sat on his throne in his underground home. New Lost Boys where with him, play fighting and laughing. But Peter was not in the mood for games. Something was troubling him, and he was not quite sure what. Something was missing...

Tinkerbell, who was now growing old, as fairies did not live long, sat on his shoulder, thinking up ideas as to what could be missing.

"No Tink, I don't think it's a pet." He said after yet another contribution, "It's something important, I know that."

That was the problem with Peter Pan. If something did not occupy his immediate attention, he soon forgot it. But he felt he had been missing this something for quite a while.

"Peter." Came a gentle voice from the door. He looked up, and memory flooded into him. For there stood a girl, the most beautiful girl ever. Long silky light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Wendy. His Wendy.

"There you are!" He crowed happily, "You haven't visited for a while, have you been off having adventures?"

"I have." She said sadly, "Such wonderful adventures."

"They don't sound so wonderful." He told her, "If you had visited, you would have had far greater adventures! Backwards Bill, the most fearsome pirate to have ever lived, has taken control of the Jolly Rodger."

"I thought Hook was the most fearsome pirate to have ever lived." Wendy reminded him.

"Hook? I've never heard of him." Peter replied, and Wendy could see that he was telling the truth, almost. Of course he had heard of Hook, and Hook had been the most fearsome pirate to have ever lived. But Hook was now gone, and Peter had no need keep the sinister figure in his memory. Peter lived for the here and now, and everything else was just an eternal yesterday.

"Peter, when was the last time I visited you?" Wendy asked, her eyes hopeful.

"Recently." He said dismissively, "Not too long ago, I suppose."

"It was long ago, very long." She corrected, "It's been several years since I last visited. I had hoped you would come and find me, to ask why I had not, but you never did."

"It was not too long ago." Peter looked angry, "I was about to come and find you, and it was not too long ago."

"Did you even remember that I was missing?" She asked, and there was anger in her voice too.

"Of course I did!" He looked offended, but felt uncertain. Had he forgotten Wendy, His Wendy? He had been missing something, and she was obviously it, but had he known that.

"You promised me you would never forget." But, of course, a promise from Peter Pan meant nothing, for he was just as likely to forget he had ever made it as he was to forget the person he made it to.

"I did remember, honestly I did." He told her, but they both knew the truth, so Wendy ignored what he had just said.

"Are these more Lost Boys?" She asked instead, looking around at the boys who were watching them intently.

"Yes, they are very good play mates." He replied, uncertain of the word 'more'.

"The Lost Boys who stayed with me are all doing well." Wendy told him, "They've mostly finished school now."

"There are more Lost Boys?" Peter didn't like this. He knew he lost interest in things that did not directly occupy him, but sometimes he worried about what he forgot.

"Have you forgotten them also?" Wendy frowned, "Tootles, Nibs, Curly, the Twins and Slightly? They were your old playmates before they chose to grow up. And then there are my brothers, John and Michael, but then, you never had much interest in them. But none of us have forgotten you. Sometimes they think you're just a dream, or a character in a story, but they still remember you."

"Have you come just to be cruel to me?" He asked angrily.

"No, I have come to say I final goodbye." She told him, "For Peter, I have grown up, and tomorrow, why tomorrow is the day I marry."

Words from the past slipped into his mind, 'And there is another, he has replaced you, and he is called husband.' But who had said that?

"Oh Wendy, you shouldn't." he pleaded, "Please don't marry Wendy, I'll loose you. I don't want to loose you to 'Husband'."

"You lost me a long time ago Peter." She told him gently, "I've been grown for a long time. And it was such a wonderful adventure."

"But you're still just a little girl." He said, looking at her.

"We can be any age in our dreams, remember?" But he didn't. He was good at remembering some things. He remembered the first secret kiss they had shared, and then flying away from an open window. He remembered hugging and kissing her in the rain, and then seeing her in Neverland again. But words escaped him so easily.

"Peter, I promise to visit you one final time, but it won't be for a very long time." She told him, "But please try to remember me. If I come and you don't..."

"I'll remember you." He told her, but both doubted that he would.

"If you don't, then try to remember this. My first secret kiss is always yours." And then she was gone.

III

More sad stuff, sorry. One more chapter, and even more sad stuff. The story of Peter Pan really is a sad one.


	3. It's Only A Story

Disclaimer: I still don't know who all this belongs to! Peter Pan, of course, belongs to J.M.Barrie, but I'm working off the 2003 movie so... Oh well, it's just not mine, ok?

Two updates in one day? Unheard of! Go me. Don't flame, go with constructive criticism.

III

Wendy sat on a chair, adding the last few words to the page she was writing on. When she was done she beamed at the finished piece, and then up at the man sitting beside her.

"It's done." She told him.

"I can tell." He said, laughter in his voice. Wendy liked to believe that she chose Richard as her husband because he was good and kind in his own person. But she could never shake off the feeling that it was his similarities to Peter that convinced her finally to say yes to his marriage proposal. She had promised peter all those years ago that she would stay young in her heart, and she had, thanks to Richard. Whenever either of them felt that the other was being a bit too grown up, they would gently tease them, and the other would laugh and apologise, "So how does the story end for young Peter Pan?"

"Why, he and Tinkerbell fly back off to Neverland, of course, and leave Wendy and the boys to grow up." She replied, "How else could it end?"

"With a kiss?" Richard asked jokingly. He loved the stories of Peter Pan, but didn't quite believe them real.

"Oh, it ended in a kiss for Wendy, and for the boys, but not for Peter." She smiled, "I imagine he has quite forgotten what a kiss is."

"What a terrible ending for the poor boy!" Richard exclaimed.

"Oh no, not really." She assured him, "Little boys are not hugely interested in kisses you see, they rather dashing sword fights and adventures. Peter had his one kiss, and if he ever wants another, I'm sure he could charm another young girl into flying away with him. This book is a warning you see, so that all little children know that if they ever meet Peter they can never keep him. I wish I'd known that."

And he laughed again, loving his wife for her little eccentricities, like talking about her story as if it was real. The children certainly loved them, Jane especially, and Richard imagined that once it was published all little children would love the tale of Peter Pan. But he just wished that it had ended in a Happy Ever After.

As if reading his mind, Wendy said, "All little children have to grow up, except Peter. He is the embodiment of childhood. He could no sooner of grown up then I could have stayed young. But I am happy, and so are the boys, and so, I imagine, is Peter, because I doubt he remembers us, or if he does, I doubt he misses us. Can you think of a better Happy Ever After?"

"You know me too well." Richard said, kissing her forehead, "May I read it?"

"In the morning." Wendy replied, "I will read it to you and the children in the morning, and after we can go and nit pick all the little details that need fixing. But I would really like to go to sleep now."

"As you wish, my fair Wendy." He said, and they changed into their nightclothes and climbed into their bed. Richard never saw Wendy's hand reach out to the note book that lay on her bedside table, and pull it into her bad, holding it against her stomach. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

III

It was the mermaids who first sensed the small girls arrival in Neverland. They whispered about it amongst themselves, and the curious fairies listened from high up in the trees. One fairy, who knew Peter Pan especially well, decided that this sounded like a possible adventure, and flew off to tell her friend. She found Peter sitting high in the trees, and whispered of the new girls arrival.

A hope Peter had not even known he had rose up inside him, and a mischievous grin lit up his face. Ordering the fairy to take him to the girl, they set off.

III

The annoying thing about visiting Neverland in her dreams was that she always appeared by her hut, but more often than not, that's not where Peter was.

She looked, as always, just as she had looked when she had first met Peter. She was even wearing the same nightie, although the real one had long been disposed of. The only difference was that she now held a small black notebook, which Neverland had never seen before.

It was when Wendy had finally decided that she was quite lost did she hear the distant crowing. A smile lit up her face as the crowing grew louder, climaxing with a boy bursting through the canopy above her and soaring around her.

"My Wendy is back!" he called triumphantly, "And I did not forget, oh no! My Wendy is back!"

The smile slipped from Wendy's face, and she suddenly realised how cruel her mission was. But it would not stop her. She had promised, to herself if not to Peter.

"Peter, I am not 'your Wendy'." She chided him; "Remember what I told you before I left?"

"You told me you would come back." He told her, smiling.

"And I told you something else, do you remember?" He shook his head, "I told you that I would marry, and I did. I am not your Wendy, I am someone else's."

"Who's?" Peter asked, looking hurt.

"I am Richard's Wendy." She told him, "And I am my children's Wendy."

"You were mine first." He reminded her.

"Yes, I was indeed, and a part of me will always belong to you." She was aware that she was condescending him, but she had long ago forgotten how to talk to a child as a child did, but for Peter she would try, "My first secret kiss was always be yours."

"But Richard probably has so many of your other kisses." Peter sulked.

"None are as special as a girls first secret kiss." She assured him, and he smiled slightly. Then she did the cruellest thing yet, "Peter, I have bought you a present."

"Oh, what is it?" He asked, suddenly excited.

"Peter, can you read?" She asked.

"Read?" He looked uncertain.

"Books, words. Look," She held out her notebook and opened it up, "See these little things? Can you make sense out of them?"

"Oh that? That's easy." He said, smiling, "A lost boy brought books a long time ago, and we learnt to 'read' together." He suddenly looked troubled, "I don't know where the books are now, or the Lost Boy."

"Well this book is a present to you Peter." She told him.

"What is it called?" He asked.

"Why, the adventures of Peter Pan, of course." She laughed, and he looked delighted. He instantly sat down and began to read it, and he read very fast too. But Wendy could not watch, because she knew she had not given him a gift, but a curse. He did not have to remember all that had happened when she and her brothers had visited the island, but she was making him, because she didn't want him to forget how much he had loved her. She told herself that he had a right to know his own adventures, and that she wasn't doing it for herself, but she knew the truth.

When he was done he looked up at her, and there was surprise and confusion on his eyes, "Did that all happen?" He asked.

"Well, yes, but it is only one of your many adventures, no more important than any of the others. It's just the only one I know very well." She told him, "Don't worry too much about it Peter, it happened a long time ago, and it's only a story."

"I was very brave in it, wasn't I?" He asked.

"Oh, terribly brave." She assured him.

"Tinkerbell sounded like a good fairy." He said, and Wendy looked at him in surprise. She looked at the fairy who hovered nearby, the one she has assumed was Tinkerbell, but saw that it was not. This one was much younger, and seemed considerably shyer than Tink had been.

"Tinkerbell was a very good fairy." Wendy agreed, "She died for you, and you brought her back. She didn't like me much."

"And the Lost Boys preferred to stay with you than with me?" Peter asked, sounding quite offended.

"They wanted a mother, you see." Wendy told him, "They regretted it a bit after you left, they didn't like school much, but they soon got used to it. They're all grown now, and have children of their own. I thought they'd stay young in their hearts, but they didn't really. They grew up a lot quicker than I thought they would. I did too, I suppose, but I stayed young in my hearts and dreams, remember?"

"That's not in the story." Peter told her, looking at the last few pages.

"That's our own secret story." She explained, "But I won't mind if you don't remember. But this story here...? Please remember this one. And you can tell it to the Lost Boys if you want."

"Girls are better at stories." He smiled at her with that same mischievous smile, and if she hadn't been a grown lady very much in love with her husband it might have affected her. But she was grown, and she was in love with her husband, and Peter was just a boy. And it looked now that her book hadn't been quite so cruel. He knew it was true, but it had happened too long ago for him to really remember it.

"I'm sure you can tell them wonderfully." Wendy smiled, "After all, you're the best there ever was."

"Are you going to go now?" Peter asked.

"I have to." She told him, "My husband and children are waiting for me, and they will want to hear the story of Peter Pan."

"Have they not heard it yet?" He asked.

"Bits and pieces, but not the whole story, no. I wanted you to be the first to read it." She explained, "I knew you had forgotten it."

"I never forgot you though." He told her, "Sometimes I forgot you a bit, and then I was sad because I knew I had forgotten something important, and then I'd remember you and be happy again."

"Remembering me doesn't make you sad?" She asked, not knowing whether it was good or bad.

"No, we had fun, and you gave me a kiss, which was nice of you." He smiled, "Thank you for the book Wendy, it will make remembering you much easier. Do you have one, so you'll remember me?"

"I have a book, yes, but I don't need one to remember you." And now Wendy smiled properly, because she was truly happy, "I'll make sure you're always known Peter, and maybe one day you can take my little Jane on a big adventure. No kisses though."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want a kiss from anyone but you." He assured her, and they both laughed.

"Goodbye Peter."

"Goodbye Wendy, I suppose I'll not see you again."

"No." but it was not a sad goodbye. Although she looked the same, Peter could see this was not the Wendy he had loved, and Wendy was perfectly happy with her husband. And Peter knew that he had not been replaced, for Wendy would always have a place in her heart for her childhood friend, and Peter would always have her first secret kiss.

III

Please be kind, I'm very new to Peter Pan fics. It was very hard to write a scene with adult Wendy and child Peter without it being weird or creepy. I hope I succeeded.

Review!


End file.
